life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dylanus (Life After People)
''Transwikied from-'' http://fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dylanus Dylanuses are more man-like than any other mammals, with one species resembling a European human. Almost all of the dylanus species are omnivores, with 1 species herbivorous and the other one almost fully carnivorous. In evolution, dylanuses first evolved in 5 million years ago, 4 million years before the first humans evolved. Dylanuses are actually not primates at all, but part of the carnivoran mammal family that is closely related to meerkats, fossas, civets, hyenas, mongooses, binturongs, and genets. Their ancestors originally lived in North American forests in 30 mya as mongoose-like small mammals, which had migrated from Asia few million years earlier, but later in 18 mya, they evolved into lion-sized, cougar-like animals with hyena-like heads known as cetofelis. At about 5 mya, the few cetofelises had developed the bipedal locomotion, less carnivorous and more omnivorous diet, their tails disappearing, claws becoming nails, their brains grow larger and smarter, and they became almost hairless, thus evolving into dylanuses. While the surviving cetofelises died out, many species of dylanuses have survived. These are the known dylanus species: American Common Dylanus This is is one of the most man-like of all animal species, with males resembling a European human male (but without beard and mustache, their skins don't wrinkle as they age, their hair doesn't turn white as they age, and non are bald) and females resembling female European humans (but their skin doesn't wrinkle as they age and their hair doesn't turn white as they age) in size, appearance, niche, diet, etc. Unlike humans however, there are no dylanuses that are obese or fat because their immune system, liver, and spleen help prevents obesity from being developed in dylanuses. This species lives in warm waters (much like Japanese macaques), forests, grasslands, cities, towns, urban, and suburbs parts of North America. The dylanus is immune to the burning waters it lives in, so it lives there, along with some water bugs, fish, newts, turtles, lizards, rodents, and otters, that developed a protective skin against the heat of this kind of warm water, called heatwater. If extinction events do happen the dylanus can go to the bottom of each lake and river with this type of water have air holes that goes 500-600 meters, providing oxygen for dylanus for next-generation dylanuses, so dylanuses could survive future extinctions. It is the least fastest dylanus species, running an average speed only about 15 miles per hour. This species of dylanus can escape from predators by going into warm waters where most predators, such as bears, wolves, cougars, and killer dylanus, can't follow. Despite its man-like appearance, it is actually a relative of meerkats, fossas, binturongs, civets, hyenas, and mongooses, making them not humans, but mongoose/carnivore-grouped mammals with a similar niche, but have slightly less intelligence, not much culture or tech, etc. This species of dylanus feeds on fruit, nonpoisonous mushrooms, insects, fish, lizards, bird eggs, small mammals, carrion, garbage, and man-made food. They can be friends to many humans, since it is the most peaceful and gentle of all dylanuses and land animals, with no recorded attacks on humans. Because of this, they make good pets and were first domesticated about 4,000 years ago. They are the first known animals (other than humans) that can speak clearly and in complete sentences. They are also the first non-human animals to understand what the words they say or look up means. Domestic Dylanus This is the only domesticated species of dylanus, being a subspecies of the American common dylanus that were domesticated by the humans of grasslands in North America about 2000 B.C. They were the third carnivora to be domesticated due to they are peaceful & gentle (dylanuses had never killed people) and they resemble a human in appearance, size, intelligence (although not as much as humans, but still smart compared to other species), diet, etc. They most likely originated from parts of North American grasslands, possibly in Colorado, Utah, or Wyoming. They like to eat the same food as humans, so they require these food to stay healthy, as dog food or cat food can make them very sick. They make good friends with cats and dogs. They are very common as free-roaming animals, laboratory animals, servant animals, guide animals, and pets. American Killer Dylanus Also known as the WolfDylanus or WereDylanus, this species of dylanus is different from its neighbors (American common dylanus, Florida running dylanus, etc.), resembling a fictional werewolf character, Wolfman (2010 version), in size, ears, teeth, claws, hairy body, wide Neanderthal-like nose to help warm up the air they breathe, leg posture and locomotion, how fast it can run, and its almost-carnivorous diet. It is also the most primitive of modern dylanuses, similar to its ancestors of 5 million years ago (other than it is cannibalistic and is slightly larger). Unlike other dylanus species, it is a cannibalistic omnivore, occasionally killing other dylanus species and sometimes its own species (whereas most other dylanus species are gentle and peaceful to their own kind and other animals). It feeds on fish, lizards, small mammals, deer, goat, wild boars, dylanus species (including its own kind), and sometimes humans, but the only non-meat food item it eats are fruit (but 95% of its diet is meat and only 5% of its diet are plants). It is indigenous to forests and grasslands of North America. Its scientific name is Dylanus Edwienus. Florida Running Dylanus This is one of the fastest dylanus on the planet, running in speeds up to about 35-40 miles per hour. It is also the world's only nocturnal dylanus species, active from dusk until dawn. It resembles an American common dylanus, but with a leg design like a Dylanus Edwienus to run at high speeds, slightly larger eyes, slightly smaller bodies, and a lighter weight bones. It feeds on fruit, insects, fish, frogs, lizards, nonpoisonous snakes, bird eggs, and small mammals. It lives in swamps and forests of Florida, hence its name. Asian Dylanus This species of dylanus might have been the first dylanus species to step foot outside North America, possibly about 4-3 million years ago. It resembles an American common dylanus, but some subspecies has fur all over its body to protect it against the cold, and some other subspecies has a leg design more like a Dylanus Edwienus to run fast to escape from most predators. It lives in China, Mongolia, Thailand, Burma, Cambodia, India, and Siberia, with populations of dwarf species in Japan, Borneo, and Sumatra. It feeds on fruit, insects, fish, lizards, eggs, carrion, and small mammals. African Dylanus This species of dylanus is indigenous to savannahs of Africa. It resembles an American common dylanus, but with fat-storing lumps on its back to be used as food in case of likely droughts, Dylanus Edwienus-like legs to escape from most predators (including lions, nandi bears, wolves, hyenas, African wild dogs, and jackals (except cheetahs), and bumps on its cheeks (only found in males) to attract its mate. It is often mistaken for an ape due to its mouth structure, but is actually not an ape and is not even a primate, but part of a Dylanusid superfamily, and its mouth is a result from a convergent evolution. It feeds on fruit, insects, fish, lizards, bird eggs, carrion, and small mammals. Madagascar Giant Dylanus It is one of the largest dylanus species and the largest bipedal animal on the planet since the extinct giant theropod dinosaurs, between 14-16 feet tall and weighing about 2,000-2,500 pounds, although it is dwarfed by the extinct Indian giant dylanus, which stood more than 19 feet tall and weighed more than 5 tons. It is also one of the most aggressive large animals on the planet, being more dangerous and more aggressive than hippopotamuses, having the ability to problem-solve (open doors, etc.), pick up and throw boulders about 350 pounds provoked, pick up and throw people provoked, and attack by crush with fists and by biting provoked, but this behavior is only found in males that has a high amount of testosterone, ready to attract a female and mate. Male Madagascar giant dylanuses might be aggressive, but the Madagascar giant dylanus species are not aggressive to all animals, they are peaceful to all other dylanus species (even domestic dylanuses), reason, they're closely related and they smell like Madagascar giant dylanuses themselves, because of this, the Madagascar giant dylanus only recognizes other dylanus species as their own species and accepts them as part of their family. Remember, all dylanus species smell similar, this is why Madagascar giant dylanuses (both males and females) are gentle to other dylanus species while the male Madagascar giant dylanuses (with high amount of testosterone or is protective) are aggressive to other animals they consider the threat to their family. Madagascar giant dylanus are the most herbivorous of all dylanus, being known to feed on fruit on many kinds of Indigenous trees of its native reign (it is 100% herbivorous). It lives in woodlands and grasslands of Madagascar. Its scientific name is Dylanus Gigantecus. They are an endangered species, with about 4,910 Madagascar giant dylanuses left in Madagascar, due to humans overhunting them for their meat and nails (which is made into medicine, which people thought could cure diseases, but it isn't true), but is a protected species because of this, so hunting them is illegal. New Zealand Giant Dylanus is indigenous to both South island and North island of New Zealand. It is the second largest dylanus species alive today, about 9-14 feet tall and about 1,200-1,450 pounds. It's ancestors probably migrated from Asia into Australia and then rafted to New Zealand and started to grow larger and became more herbivorous due to lack of competition, other than moas, which shares the same food and habitats, but it also feeds on fruit, insects, fish, and small mammals (it is 85% herbivorous and 15% carnivorous). Its scientific name is Dylanus Zealandii. European Dylanus This dylanus species is indigenous to forests and grasslands of Europe. It resembles an American common dylanus, but has short fur that covers its body and its legs are more like that of a Dylanus Edwienus, so it could escape from most predators, it also has wide noses to help warm up the air they breathe, and slightly larger eyes for living in both day and night. It feeds on fruit, insects, fish, frogs, lizards, nonpoisonous snakes, bird eggs, carrion, and small mammals. Madagascar Trumpet-Nosed Dylanus This species of dylanus is the most common wild dylanuses of Madagascar, being listed as Least Concern. It resembles the American common dylanus, but is slightly more bulkier in build, has inflatable sacks at its nasal region (much like that of Walking With Dinosaur's Muttaburrasaurus's, hence its name) for trumpeting calls as a means of herd communication, and is almost fully herbivorous, feeding on leaves, fruit, ferns, and cycads of Madagascar, but sometimes feeds on insects, fish, small reptiles, smaller mammals, and carrion. They can grow to about 10 feet tall and weigh about 1,100 pounds. Unlike the endangered Madagascar giant dylanus (which is a neighbor to Madagascar trumpet-nosed dylanuses), this dylanus species isn't endangered since it is tolerating human activities and adapting to human settlements, so they are now overabundant as a result. They are very peaceful creatures, unlike their larger Madagascar giant dylanus neighbors. ---- If humans disappeared, what will be the fate of many dylanus species? Life After People 1 second after people All humans disappeared forever. 15-30 minutes after people Domestic dylanuses (Dylanus Dylanus Domesticus) around the world realized that humans are gone, so they must escape from their owner's home or die, since they have large intelligence, problem-solving abilities, and grasping hands, they can open doors, etc. making the escape easy. All domestic dylanuses have survived... at least for now. 1-2 hours-4 days after people Lots of domestic dylanuses (now feral dylanuses) that went to many zoos of North America and all over the world have opened many zoo animal cages, letting all of the animals trapped in the cages free (for example: dylanuses in San Diego Safari Park have let out wildebeests, cape buffaloes, giraffes, rhinoceroses, ostriches, antelopes, and all other animals in the cart and caravan safari enclosure). It won't take long until most zoo and safari park animals roam freely in the suburbs. 2 weeks after people Some nonnative dylanuses in North America such as New Zealand giant dylanuses, Madagascar giant dylanuses, African dylanuses, European dylanuses, and Asian dylanuses had escaped from zoos, wildlife/safari parks, and sanctuaries, later establishing into their new environment. 50 years after people The Madagascar giant dylanus in its native home in Madagascar is now back from the brink of extinction, so it is no longer endangered. Without humans overhunting them, they now roam in large numbers once again like they did before humans settled in Madagascar. 150 years after people Most remaining descendants of domestic dylanuses in North America have interbred with wild dylanuses (Dylanus Dylanus), erasing all traces of domestication. But not all domestic dylanuses have interbred with wild dylanuses, some are either too specialized to interbreed with wild dylanuses or they developed a different niche, so not all domestic dylanuses in North America are gone. Domestic dylanuses are also still thriving in many nonnative continents like Europe, Asia, Africa, South America, and Australia. 10,000 years after people The next Ice Age has occurred, forcing some animals to migrate south, but a new species of dylanus has evolved to stand the cold, False marthanus (Stepodylanus Tyrannus). It resembles a Neanderthal, but with woolly fur, long canine teeth, small ears, and is a gentle species. While descendants of feral dylanuses introduced to Australia have evolved to live in a hot climate, evolving into an Australian dylanus (Dylanus Australiansius). Descendants of North America's escaped Madagascar giant dylanuses, Asian dylanuses, and other nonnative dylanuses now live and flourish in many of the forests, grasslands, savannahs, scrublands, deserts, and swamps in California, Baja California, Nevada, Utah, Wyoming, Colorado, Texas, Arizona, New Mexico, Missisipii, and other parts of the USA. Dylanus now rule all over the world except Antarctica. Animals have forgotten humans, or have they? One dylanus species, dylanus dylanus, didn't forget humans as they have a good memory and can spread ideas and theories they encountered or thinks/knows to other dylanuses of their own species, so dylanuses still remembered humans, even after 10,000 years without humans. 2 million years after people The descendants of a group of dylanus species (dylanus dylanus) of North America have evolved into sapient creatures with slightly higher intelligence than the now-extinct humans, they are now known as dylanus sapiens. They still resemble their ancestors in appearance. They have spread to other countries and they now rule all continents, except Antarctica. They have now domesticated African wild dogs (not wolves, the wild ancestors of domestic dogs), mongolian wild horses (not feral horses), elands antelopes (not donkeys), servals (not African wildcats, the wild ancestors of domestic cats), peccaries (not pigs), tapirs (not goats), musk oxen (not sheep), onagers of wild horse (not cattle), emus (not chickens), rheas (not turkeys), kiwis birds (not domestic mallard ducks), white-faced whistling ducks (not domestic muscovy ducks), and ostriches (not geese). Dylanuses in 2 million years after people have highly advanced tech that are slightly more advanced than that of modern humans. The future dylanuses can now learn many human language that people once taught their pet dylanuses to say (while modern domestic dylanuses only know English). The dylanuses in the future have both religion and theory of evolution, trying to study the history of earth either through archeology or paleontology (including what happened to some extinct species, including humans, thylacines, mammoths, even dinosaurs and other species). They have many well-designed buildings in many of their cities that could last 15 times much longer without maintenance than human cities. They rule in their own civilised world, alongside Pan homos (homo habilis-like descendants of chimpanzees). The sentient dylanuses now rule the world with not just pan homos, but also Bass.EXEs, Collinwood vampires, American vampires, Humanoid FM-Ians, Mettaton EXes, Net-Navis, Robot Masters, Maverick Hunters, sapient dylanuses, FNAF Animatronics, alien species, and among others. Category:Animals Category:Nature Category:Season 3 Category:Fiction Category:Humor Category:Animals That Survived Without Humans Category:Animal Species Category:Wild Animals Category:Domestic Animals Category:Species Category:Science Category:Fictional Species Category:Pets Category:Dylanus and more!